Video conferencing generally describes a process whereby conferencing participants can communicate remotely with one another through the use of video equipment that typically includes some form of camera and a video display. Increased usage of the Internet has resulted in an increased demand for video conferencing and a corresponding need for cost effective multimedia communications solutions.